


Coroika Headcanons

by Purple_candyy



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_candyy/pseuds/Purple_candyy
Summary: Yeah justJust coroika headcanonsThese will go into heavy topics unfort u na t e l ySo b ready for that
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Im sorry in advance lol

Btw feel free 2 comment if u wanna know the hcs i have 4 a particular character or a particular hc that hasnt been added/u want more info on


	2. Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: mentions of self harm and disordered eating

Unsure of his sexual and romantic orientation, but his pronouns are he/they, with a preference to he/him.

He's approximately 6'4. Not as tall as Skull, but still tall. Unfortunate.

Crippling insecurity. That's right. The narcissist is 100% insecure. Family is fucky and that's all you really need to know.

His and Prince's bio parents are divorced, and they live full time with their father, and occasionally visit their mother and stepfather.

He had a huge problem with self-harm years ago, with almost every day being filled with the activity until Prince ratted him out to their mother, who promptly flipped her shit at him. Now he's terrified of even having the urge.

Feels limited emotions due to past experiences. It's a subconscious thing to keep him safe from more hurt and pain. He may come off as rude and cold due to it.

Autistic. That's all there is to it. His father of course doesn't believe that and simply thinks he's making excuses, but it's the truth. Of course, he wouldn't dare tell anyone besides N-Pacer and Prince. Eging Jr found out anyways somehow though.

Strained relationship with food, but not quite a full on eating disorder. Twisted self image. He refuses to look at himself in mirrors or in the shower or in any case where he's not fully clothed due to it.

Used to be highly interested in art but his father completely removed the interest in it, or so everyone thinks.

Contrary to popular belief, he _despises_ all the attention he gets. He hates it so much because it's overwhelming and puts unreasonable expectations on him.

Suffers from ADD, Anxiety and Depression as well, with a full diagnosis of those things. He's medicated for it all, but constantly forgets to take his meds.

Wants to dabble in other weapon types, but afraid to do so. He has a reputation of using the Enperries, and is afraid to step out of his comfort zone. Oops.

Always covers up his scars unless he's at home alone.

Plays piano relatively well, but only does so when he's 100% alone. He still struggles to read music somehow, however. _It's difficult ok a y-_


	3. Aviators

Demiromantic and asexual, but has yet to have had a relationship. Pronouns are he/him.

Relations to Skull are more like that of siblings than friends.

5'11. Not even 6' what a pleb.

Was born with poor vision, and it gradually worsened to total blindness over the years. Skull is pretty much his seeing eye squid, when he isn't gone without a trace.

A mum friend, to put it lightly. I think everyone knows this.

Strained relationship with his mother, but a decent one with his father. He has 2 older siblings as well.

Sense of touch and hearing are highly sensitive and very heightened, to a fault. He commonly gets migraines from how loud the square and plaza are, and much prefers to take the train at night. Splatfests aren't his favourite simply due to the noise.

On decent terms with Omega but despises Vintage. He thinks Vintage doesn't really deserve any second chances since he caused Skull so much unnecessary grief.

Loves comedy shows, mostly because they don't typically rely on visuals. Makes a lot of dumb jokes himself.


	4. Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: mentions of self harm

Demisexual and biromantic. Only just recently came to realize that and accept that. Pronouns are he/bug. Cry about it. But no he has not said a word about having neopronouns. Because you know how people are.

  


Bug is about 5'5, but with bugs horrible posture it turns bug into 5'1. Fix ur posture pls babe /hj.

  


A fairly picky eater surprisingly, and also a fairly slow eater. He will not hesitate to criticize your food choices heavily. I don't blame him.

  


Bug comes from a highly religious and traditional household. Bugs parents are very transphobic and homophobic, so god forbid they find out about bug having neopronouns and not being totally cishet.

  


He actually adores his team's persistence. They wouldn't stop pestering him 'til they became close friends with him. Despit how he acts, he wouldn't trade them for anything.

  


Bug had a cleft lip and heterochromia, so bug is grateful bug has hay fever sometimes. Bugs gas mask is a great way to hide bugs insecurities.

  


Has several deep scars on his arms and legs from self-harm. Has been multiple years clean but recently had a small slip-up. They happen, and please don't feel ashamed when they do. Just acknowledge how long you lasted and be proud of yourself for it.

  


Eyes are sensitive to light so bug much prefers the dark, and bug lowers screen brightnesses and only uses dark modes. Bug doesn't enjoy being in the square/plaza during splatfests.

  


He suffers from depression and ADD. That is all. Oh and he's not medicated and never has been, and has been raised on the belief that it's all in his head (technically it is but-) and that he's just willingly being so gloomy and so easily distracted.


	5. Half-Rim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonbinery half rim my beloved

They are nonbinary and go by they/them, and they're aro/ace. They simply do not exist /j.

They are around 5'8, and have very good posture. Most charger mains do. Fsr. We just don't know why.

They have flat affect, which is why they tend not to "fully" express how they are feeling.

They have known Gloves for years now, and are a couple years older than him. They are pretty much his babysitter at this point.

They're the only one on the team who can cook, so for the love of all that is holy do not let their team try to cook. I guarantee you that Gloves will blow up the fridge. And that Straps will burn cereal. And that Clip will set water on fire.

They're actually farsighted, so close up things are blurry but not far away things. They can use chargers just fine without their glasses, but shorter range weapons are their no go.


End file.
